


Scared of Storms

by WizenedBeanie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Post festival two, Storms, actually there's a lot of wars, found family kinda, no beta we die like wilbur, or part three, pre l'manburg war part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizenedBeanie/pseuds/WizenedBeanie
Summary: Ranboo is spiraling, he's been spiraling for a while, and Niki and Puffy are here to help.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy &; Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Scared of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Doomsday war? What doomsday way :) Ranboo seeking refugue with Phil and Techno because he belives they're probably done with their shenanigans and he can recover from that trauma with them? Whatcha talking about friend :) Niki finally gettin a glock? Well okay listen she still has that in her dresser drawer but it's reserved for Dream.

_Crash_

Niki jumped in her seat, hot tea splashing around the mug and the sound of the lightning outside reverberating around the brick walls of the flower shop. She’d spent a good portion of the day preparing for… something, and at some point had decided that she deserved a break. Her emotions roiled inside of her in time with the storm, but with the warmth of the shop and her tea, her feelings had been briefly pat down with a wet cloth and she allowed herself to just exist in this comfortable space. What she wouldn’t give to be able to relax like this more often… None of this would’ve happened had it not been for Tommy. 

She glared at her tense reflection in the steaming earl grey,

_Crash_

And took a sip along with a deep breath. No need to think those things right now. 

The light from a nearby lantern and the fading lightning outside highlighted first Puffy’s horns and then her soft expression as she came around the bricked corner with a pink woolen blanket over her arm and a mug of hot chocolate for herself. A lull in the storm came and Niki offered her a soft smile and a nod to the seat beside her on the ottoman. Puffy ducked to hide her returned grin as she wrapped the blanket around Niki’s shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before joining her on the seat and leaning against her side. Warm on all sides and facing the windows to the storm outside, she briefly closed her eyes.

_Crash_

There was a knock at the door.

Niki opened her eyes, furrowed her brow and, looked to the side to see Puffy’s equally confused expression. Niki began to move to set down her mug when Puffy gently put her hand on the other’s to stop her and nodded to the door. 

“I’ll get it, okay?” Puffy said, and the door knocked again. Niki paused and tried to get a look at their guest (or customer) through the window to no avail, before turning back to Puffy and nodding yes. Puffy returned the nod and left Niki’s side, leaving behind a distinct lack of her body heat, to go and open the door. 

_Crash_

Standing in the open door, was the tall, lanky, and distinctly more wobbly than usual figure of her brother in spirit, Ranboo. The lightning crashed behind him, illuminating the translucent streaks of red and green that poured down from his eyes. When Puffy opened the door, the poor boy’s face crumpled. 

From across the room, Niki could barely hear his small and wobbly voice choke out, “um… is, is Niki here?”

Niki immediately stood up, abandoning her tea on the floor beside her seat and going up to stand beside Puffy who seemed frozen with shock at the state of the boy. Once she entered his field of view, the red and green tears flowing down Ranboo’s face doubled in their intensity and he visibly shook when she gently put her hand on his shoulder to lead him further inside. He wasn’t wearing a hat, and the wince that came from the raindrops seemed almost constant. 

“Hey, hey I’m here,” she comforted, leading him into the shop and directing him to the seat where she’d just been sitting, “Ranboo? What, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Niki sat down in the space beside him while Puffy pulled up a chair, picking up the blanket Niki had been using and draping it around Ranboo’s shoulders instead. He shook, taking a long second to stare unblinking at his surroundings before swallowing a lump in his throat and speaking.

“I… I’m, I’m a bad… I’m a bad person… “ he stuttered out, reaching to the blanket around his shoulders and pulling it closer and closer. Niki faltered. Their argument earlier that day… Well, they’d both overreacted a bit. They both had good intentions and she certainly didn’t think him a bad person because of it. She stole a glance at Puffy who looked equally confused and put her hand on Ranboo’s shoulder for extra comfort. 

“Oh Ranboo, no you’re not. I’m sorry we argued and I’m not angry anymore it was… it was a dumb argument and you weren’t wrong y-” Ranboo shook off her hand and curled in further, long limbs pretzeling as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Niki pulled back and stole another glance at Puffy, who’s face hadn’t changed. Lightning thundered outside and Ranboo flinched.

Rubbing away at the tears on his face with shaky hands, Ranboo mumbled, “No nononono it… not the argument but… “ he looked down at the floor, “I’m, I’m not right about that either… I’m a bad person…” The sky cried out behind them again. 

Hm. Okay then, so this wasn’t about the argument. Okay then… what was it about? Niki looked back up at Puffy with a furrowed brow and shot her a look that said, _would you know what this is about?_ Puffy shrugged and shook her head in a gesture that conveyed something along the lines of, _I’m not sure, but I don’t think this kid could hurt a fly so I’m a little confused_. Niki nodded and picked up the hot chocolate that Puffy had abandoned to press into Ranboo’s hands. Puffy cleared her throat.

“Uh, hey friendo wanna like, explain what that’s about? I wanna disagree but I don’t actually know what you’re referring to,” Puffy asked. Ranboo’s eyes widened and the mug began to slip from his hands. Niki reached out to steady the mug and noted that Ranboo’s breathing had increased in speed and was coming out in raggedy bursts. 

“I… “ he started, breathing far too close to hyperventilating for Niki’s liking, “ … I don’t remember… so much, so much of the bad I’ve done but, but I know I’ve done it he… ” he moved his mug to his off hand to rub frantically at the space under his eyes, “I think he… I said… he said I did… he said I did it… “ Niki and Puffy shared another look. 

_Okay, that tells me nothing_ , Puffy said by turning her head slightly left and raising an eyebrow. _I’m still confused but he’s clearly going through something so I’m going to probe_ , Niki said by nodding slightly and shifting her eyes back and forth. Puffy nodded and Niki once again put a comforting hand on Ranboo’s shoulder.

Niki cleared her throat and said, “Okay… can I ask who ‘he’ is? And what the thing you don’t remember is?” Ranboo’s breathing picked up immediately and he pulled even further into himself, hands shaking and eyes wide. Niki gently took the mug out of his hands and offered her hand to hold for grounding, while Puffy made soft shushing noises in the background. “Okay okay you, you don’t have to tell me that’s alright. But me and Puffy,” she looked to the side to lock eyes with Puffy, “we’re both here for you okay?” Ranboo’s breathing slowed subtly and he looked up for just a moment before looking down at his lap again. Puffy leaned over to adjust the blanket around Ranboo’s shoulders and continued the quiet shushing.

“Yeah kiddo,” Puffy added, “In a server full to the tits with war criminals I think you’re probably fine.” Niki looked back up at Puffy to give her a look that conveyed, _really Puffy?_ And Puffy sent back a look that roughly meant, _listen I want to lighten the mood a little_. Ranboo looked for a second like he was about to chuckle before his face fell back into its worried lines.

“ … Promise you won’t get mad at me?” he asked. Niki and Puffy shared another look, _Well that depends on what he says but he’s probably in the clear_ , and they both nodded at him. Ranboo took a deep breath and continued.

“I… Dream said… I was hiding… I was hiding and Dream… he… maybe? It- it might’ve just been in my head… “ he paused, seeming to spiral when Niki leaned in closer to him and he took another deep breath, continuing, “Dream. He, he was there and he told me… he told me I was the one who blew up the community house… “ 

_Crash_

Ranboo’s breath hitched and he curled further into himself, while Niki and Puffy took a moment to engage in another silent conversation. Niki narrowed her eyes at Puffy, _I’m going to rip the smile off that green bastard’s face_. Puffy shifted her eyes back and forth at Niki, _agreed, also blowing up the community house seems very out of character for a kid so into not picking sides._ Niki nodded and tilted her head slightly in Ranboo’s direction, _it is out of character, the house was also flooded and honestly, I still think Tommy did it, little kid’s a bit of a shit for brains_. Puffy narrowed her eyes at Niki, _valid point but maybe not the best thing to bring up right about now, okay I’m going in_. They nodded at each other, and Puffy cleared her throat.

“Okay… so first of all we are not mad at you,” she started, putting her hand on the still shaking Ranboo’s shoulder who immediately relaxed a bit, “But I do wanna say, are you one hundred percent sure you were the one to blow up the community house? That seems like, real out of character.”

“Doesn’t seem especially canon, yeah.”

“Thank you Niki, exactly,” Puffy finished. Ranboo relaxed a bit more, still carrying visible amounts of tension in his shoulders but less scrunched up like a ball. His expression shifted from stormy fear to a more cloudy confusion as the thunder rumbled on outside. He squeezed Niki’s hand, opened his mouth to speak a few times, and paused. 

“ … Dream… I… Dream said I did? I wouldn’t have written it down and and I wouldn’t have wanted to remember so I wouldn’t have written it and and he said I did itwithTommy _andhe-_ ” Niki squeezed his hand again and he shut his mouth with an audible clack. Calmly, Niki picked up the discarded mug on the ground and handed it back to Ranboo to sip. 

Niki took a deep breath, and asked, “Well, you don’t tend to remember events, but you remember emotions, right?” Ranboo nodded. “Alright. And I think the community house probably would’ve brought up some strong emotions, right?” Ranboo nodded, slower this time. “Alright. And don’t you think that Dream, green bastard that he is, probably would’ve brought up this sudden idea when he was accusing you of being a traitor when it was relevant?” Ranboo took a moment and a sip of the now lukewarm hot chocolate, before very slowly nodding. “Alright. And Ranboo I trust you implicitly, I want you to know that, and the fact that you seem so distressed about having even maybe done that, tells me that you probably wouldn’t have done it at all in the first place.” Ranboo considered this, taking another sip of hot chocolate and looking down at the floor while Niki and Puffy gave him time. After another good minute of silence, Ranboo finally looked back up.

“ … I guess.”

_Crash_

Ranboo flinched and when he looked back up again, both Niki and Puffy were offering him soft smiles. He took a deep breath and returned them.

“ … By any chance could I stay here tonight? I don’t… I don’t know if-”

“If any of this is still going to be here tomorrow?” Puffy asked. Ranboo nodded sadly and finished off the mug of hot chocolate. Niki sighed, and nodded calmly, ignoring the thunder in the background.

“Of course Ranboo. We’re here if you need us.”

_Crash_


End file.
